


Maidens, Mighty in Wisdom

by ninhursag



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Angst, Community: helpbrazil2011, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Happy Ending, Het, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, Succubi & Incubi, angsty boys, mff, plot device made them do it, toppy girls, toppy girls having gay sex, toppy girls having het sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninhursag/pseuds/ninhursag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo and Kenzi help Dyson after his sacrifice. When you're a succubus and her sidekick, 'help' turns out to have a specific meaning.</p><p>Spoilers for the season finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maidens, Mighty in Wisdom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mutelorelei](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mutelorelei).



> Notes/contains: A plot device made them do it. Spoilers for the season finale. Angsty porn. Porny angst? Everything works out okay in the end, don't worry about it.  
> Thanks yous: This one is for muteloreli who won me in the helpbrazil2011 auction. And a big thanks to zvi for the speedy beta.

Maidens, Mighty in Wisdom

Dyson's a wolf the next time Bo sees him. She's all ready to grab him close and tell him things are going to be good now from now on, no more lies, except he's a wolf and not a man and that's just the beginning of what's wrong. He's a wolf with empty blue eyes that slide away from hers, tail between his legs and a whine in his throat. He follows her like that, close at her heels, and she just hopes to hell everyone assumes he's a wolfhound and she doesn't get cops trying to enforce leash laws on her ass. Not that leashing him seems like a bad idea right now. It would have saved them from this.

“We'll just tell them he's a detective,” Kenzi says. “K-9 division.” Wolf Dyson doesn't turn his head or even seem to notice enough to roll his doggy eyes and that's the worst part. It's like he's not even there.

It doesn't take much to get what happened out of Trick. Trick's not looking anything like good himself, but Bo can't give too much of a damn at the moment, not when she knows he's lied, is still lying about something. She can only hope he isn't telling lies about this too. He better not be, not when he looks her right in the eye and tells her about the deal Dyson made, the sacrifice he made to one of the Eldest so that Bo would win her fight.

“I don't know exactly what he gave up, but it's obviously bad if he can't deal with it in human form. Go to Skuld,” Trick says and he looks nothing but tired. He's wearing a long, black sleeved turtleneck, like he's got bruises to hide. “She's the most powerful of the Norns. If anyone can undo a deal he made with one of her sisters, it's her.”

“And she's just going to help us if we ask nicely, eh?” Kenzi's always been one to cut right to it.

Trick just shrugs and then winces, like the motion hurts him. “She's a fate and she's a capricious one, or she was when I knew her. It's a real possibility she'll help you on a whim. She's also the youngest Norn, maybe she still believes in emotions like love.”

Skuld turns out to live in a condo downtown with an extremely incongruous giant tree growing through the floor and ceiling. You'd think the neighbors would complain, but she'd probably just kill them if they did.

“Her name is Yggdrasill,” she says about the tree. “Her roots grow from wherever one of us lives down to the center of the world.” She's a young looking woman with an unlined face, sitting behind an antique desk, writing in a leather-bound book. The ink is red tinged. Bo knows better than to ask what it's made of.

Trick told her that before everything else, she had to be polite. She takes a deep breath. Dyson is behind her, slinking at her heels, his cold, wet nose pressed into the back of her wrist. Polite gets lost somewhere in translation. “One of your sisters stole something of mine,” she says, and she can hear the outrage in her own voice. “They told me you'd be the go to person to get it back.”

Skuld looks interested instead of pissed, so that's something. She peers down at Dyson, who whines and sidles back, low on his belly. “Stole? He knelt before my sister and offered himself up as a bargain. He was fortunate to leave her with his life and sanity.”

“Life and sanity, eh? Is that we're they're calling it now when he won't even change back into people shape?” Kenzi mutters at her side. Bo ignores her. Skuld doesn't, not exactly.

“Your shield-sister is a mortal,” she says to Bo. “That's something you don't see everyday. A succubus with a werewolf for a lover and a human for a shield-sister.”

“Yeah, I'm all kinds of special snowflake,” Bo spits. “So. Will you help me? I'll pay if I need to, but your sister took something she had no right to.”

Skuld shrugs, making her ponytail of pale hair bob. “He's not your liegeman or your thrall. He went to her willingly. There's no theft in that, just a sacrifice he chose to make to help you.”

“He's mine if I say he's mine and I didn't say he could run around making any sacrifices for me,” Bo says and puts every bit of power and rage she has behind the words.

“Then you should claim him properly.” Skuld flicks her wrist casually and pauses, just long enough to write a line in her book. Her handwriting is quick, fluid. If it weren't written in some kind of runes it would probably be legible too. “Anyway, mortals aren't bound to fate the way we Fae are,” she says, like she's telling casual secrets. “It's that whole free will trip. She can help you do what you need to do.”

“Help me how?” Bo demands.

Skuld makes a noise that's something like a laugh. “I just told you-- for free too. You ought to learn to listen. I said, if he's yours, you should claim him properly. Then you can get back what he gave up for him.”

“Claim him how, write my name on him? Leash and collar him?” Actually, not bad ideas as it went. Bo can see the positives there.

That makes Skuld laugh for real. She looks surprised to hear herself, like it's been a while. “Hey, you're funny. I like that,” she says. “You're a succubus, Bo. _Claim_ him. Do I need to spell it out for you? Draw anatomical diagrams?”

That makes Kenzi snort, “Listen, lady, if all it took was a roll in the hay, those two had it covered a long time ago.”

Skuld talks directly to her for the first time.“A claim does require intent and that wasn't done before. And it's a little late now since they're both of the Fae. They can't undo what was done by a Norn, not alone together. You will need to help your shield-sister on this one.”

Kenzi's mouth opens and hangs that way. It doesn't close properly until they're out the door and in the open air again. Finally she says, “This had better not be some convoluted succubus plan to get me into bed with you. Because, I gotta say, that's trying a little too hard, Bo.”

“No,” is all Bo can manage. “Um. No.” She stares at Dyson, who is still a wolf and still not meeting her eyes. Fuck. “Fuck,” she spits out loud.

Kenzi pays no attention, not even to slip in some sarcasm. “I did like that she called me your shield-sister. That's kind of awesome. _Shield-sister_. Sounds a lot better than when they call me your human pet. Did I ever tell you how much I hated getting called your human pet?”

“Yeah,” Bo says, still looking at Dyson. Kenzi follows her gaze.

“He's going to turn back into a guy before there's sex, right?” she asks, real worry in her voice for the first time. “Because, um, I love you, man, and Dyson's a great guy, really, but there are some things you can't even ask your shield-sister of awesome to do for you, and bestiality is one of them.” Dyson whines at that. Bo doesn't quite know what to say, so she throws one arm around Kenzi's shoulder and buries her other hand in Dyson's soft, warm fur and just holds on for what's probably too long.

Skuld had said that a stand of trees was the best place-- something about connecting with Yggdrasill. Bo doesn't know whether to buy it, but it can't hurt. They go out to the woods and she and Kenzi manage to put up a tent between them without hurting themselves while Dyson looks on with blue wolf eyes. He doesn't even look like he thinks it's funny.

“You should be doing this,” Bo grumbles at him. “You're the outdoors guy.” He doesn't blink. She goes back to putting up the tent.

When they have the tent up and sleeping bags spread inside he does follow them into the tent. Kenzi pokes him with a finger. “Dude,” she says. “I was serious about the no bestiality thing. Be a guy, okay? Come on D-man, you can do it.”

He whines, low and miserable, and Bo sits down next to him, putting her hands on his muzzle and forcing him to look at her. “Please,” she whispers, even though she knows she's begging and hates it. “Dyson, please. We can't help you unless you let us.”

When she blinks, he shifts. It's fast, breathtakingly fast. Instead of a gray-furred, blue-eyed wolf, there's Dyson, rangy and long-limbed, shaggy headed and bare, on his hands and knees in front of her. The wolfish whine turns into a human sob, shallow and sick sounding.

His voice is rusty, like he's been howling for hours. “Bo. Bo. She took you from me,” he whispers. “She put me on my knees and pulled you out like--”

“No, no. I'm right here, with you,” Bo interrupts, trying to hush him before he says something she can't bear to hear.

He shakes his head. His hair is matted and he smells like sweat and pain. “No, I see you, I remember you, but I can't feel it, I can't feel you--” She kisses him quiet. She's kissed him so often, so many times and they've all been different, soft and rough, hungry, angry and languorous. Half asleep, in the middle of a shouting match, or all tangled inside each other. All different, but they all end the same, with him against her, so close, melting into her touch. She's a succubus, she knows from melting, but there's been no one like Dyson.

This kiss is different. It's soft but stiff, like kissing a doll. He doesn't move, doesn't shift under her hands. His stubble is rough and his breathe is shallow. He still stinks of pain, of what Aife had done and what the Norn had done to him. “I can't,” he whispers, finally pulling away. “I want to, but I can't. She took you.”

Bo doesn't know what to say, she's got nothing to respond to the look on his face, the blank eyed dejection so much worse in human form. Lucky she doesn't have to.

Because Kenzi, Kenzi is with them, no arguments. Slipping one small, warm hand into Bo's and the other into Dyson's. Her eyes are so blue, bright against her black eyeliner and blacker hair. “Never fear. Awesome shield-sister is here,” she says. “And you guys are both going to so owe me, it isn't even funny. Especially if the whole demon lover experience turns out to be overrated.”

Bo opens her mouth to say who knows what, and then Kenzi kisses her. It's a tentative kiss, uncertain, stubborn, but sweet. Tastes of Kenzi. Before she has a chance to do anything about it, Kenzi pulls back and then she's kissing Dyson.

It's... strange. Bo half expects to feel, she doesn't even know what. Jealousy? Her best friend kissing her boyfriend like she means it. There's a second where she flirts with the emotion, more because it feels like it's how she should respond than that it's real. The second passes and Kenzi is still kissing Dyson. She's got one hand tangled in his hair and the other... oh, Bo is still holding the other one tight in her own. Bo can see the moment when Dyson starts to kiss her back, to melt the way he always does.

When he speaks, she can't remember why she might ever have been jealous. “You taste like her, a little,” Dyson whispers to Kenzi.

Kenzi smiles, bright and brilliant, lighting her up. “Yeah, I just kissed her. Now I taste like you, a little.” And she turns and then she's kissing Bo again. It's more serious this time, like Kenzi's collected all the courage she's ever going to need and is just going for it, full throttle. She does taste like Dyson now, the hint of wildness and old, old power, but she tastes like Kenzi too, human-warm.

It's just a kiss, Bo doesn't even use her powers, but for the moment that's enough. Kenzi's lips part and Bo slips in her tongue, tasting more, the soft contrast to Dyson's stubbled cheeks, the straight up courage instead of fear and pain. When the kiss breaks, Kenzi is panting, red lips still parted. “Wow,” she whispers. “Maybe I've been missing out, sticking with the dudes. What do you think, Dyson?” And then she's on him, kissing him again.

And kissing, nice as it is, isn't going to be anything like enough. Dyson's already naked, but Bo gets to work on Kenzi, unzipping her coat and tugging it off, even though that means letting go of her hand. It takes a while, because Kenzi can't seem to stop kissing Dyson and maybe Dyson's even kissing back, but eventually Bo manages to get her out of her shirt and jeans, leaving her in nothing but bra and a pair of ratty black boxers.

Kenzi's body is familiar from just living with her, two girls in one space. Familiar, but it's all different now, because she's always been one of the few people in the world who's not for touching, and that's just changed.

Bo touches now. Slim hips, curve of spine, soft swell of breasts through the cotton of her bra, enjoying the game of it, the way it makes Kenzi squirm and whimper, moan into Dyson's mouth. Bo's hands are everywhere, and sometimes they graze over Dyson's familiar, calloused fingers, as if to remind her that he's here, they're here, they're exploring this together.

It's the easiest, most natural thing in the world to slide her hands over Kenzi's smooth, flat stomach and down her hips, pulling the boxers down as she goes, while Dyson makes short work of the bra. It's so sweet to rub fingers between her legs until she's wet and gasping, legs quivering and nearly begging for something inside her. Bo gives her fingers, slipping two in from behind, and then Dyson's there too. And maybe his fingers tangle with Bo's and maybe they can slide together like this, inside Kenzi, right there, squirming and shivering, stunned to silence for once with her legs spread open between them.

Dyson's hard, Bo can see it, feel it in the way he trembles. If she were blind, she could smell him, she knows him so well. “Wait until you see how he feels,” she whispers into Kenzi's ear from behind, before licking at the earlobe. “He's got the best cock I've had and I've ridden a few.” Kenzi whimpers and Dyson makes a soft, cut-off exhale.

It's so easy then, to help Kenzi scramble up, hands on her hips to steady her as she straddles Dyson and slides down onto him. They both moan and it's the best sound, the one they make together, Bo could just drink it in for ages. But listening and touching isn't enough, she wants to taste. She has to. Has to slide down so she's right there, where their bodies are joined together, and she can put her mouth against the soft skin of Dyson's balls and slide her fingers back to that place that makes his spine straighten when she touches it right. So she can tongue over Kenzi's clit, taste her sweetness and feel her quiver while Bo learns all the places that make her lose her mind.

Kenzi comes first, gasping, and somehow she gets a fist full of Bo's hair and the tug should hurt but doesn't. Bo, pulls herself loose and shifts back so she can watch. Watch the shaky aftershocks. Watch Dyson's face a few thrusts later, his whole body clenching from the force of orgasm. She kisses him then, kisses his soft lips with all the hunger she's got, and it's better, better than it was before when their kiss was a flat nothing, but it's still not right.

 _”Claim him,”_ Skuld had said, like it was obvious. And, yeah, maybe it was. Bo tugs at him with her power and there he is, the familiar rush of his chi, deep and tangled and wild, wolf as much as man. And that's good, it is, but when she looks into his eyes, empty and desperate even in his pleasure, she knows it's not enough, it's not.

“Bo,” Kenzi whispers, crawling off of Dyson's body and to her. “Is there something I can do--” But of course there is. Bo kisses her and Kenzi's chi is bright and human, and right at this moment all full up of Dyson. Bo breathes her in, just a little, just enough to make her moan and go loose and easy. Keeps kissing her, moving her lips down over collar and breast and belly, until she's between Kenzi's legs, tasting Kenzi and Dyson and what they were together just moments ago. Kenzi's already on edge and she goes so sweetly, it's nothing at all to bring her off again.

Dyson watches, Bo can feel the weight of his gaze on her, hear the ragged edge of his breathing. At least it's arousal and not pain. _Claim him_. She will. She turns to him and gives to him the scraps of energy she'd taken from Kenzi, all bound and mixed with her own. Kisses the marks on his spine, the clan tattoos that carve his allegiances and oaths into flesh, all the people who have owned him that aren't her. Who aren't going to own him anymore if she has a say in it. Kisses him on the mouth so he can taste it, taste himself and them, and know the scent of what they are together.

“You belong to us, Dyson,” she tells him, and she sounds so steady she doesn't even know herself. She thinks she wants to write her name on him after all, and so she does, in the mess of sticky, cooling come and sweat on his thighs and stomach. He's hard again, but he probably won't come soon, not without more work. He shifts under her hands and she can feel the emptiness in him and knows she can do all the work she has to. “Aife can't have you. The Norn can't have you. The fucking Ash can't have you, not before I do and Kenzi does. Say you're mine.”

“Ours,” Kenzi says from the other side and she looks wiped out and drained, but she's smiling so brightly. “I always wanted a puppy.”

Dyson laughs roughly and scratches the back of his head. His thighs are still spread, cock pressing up against his belly. “I don't know if I should feel flattered or insulted.”

“If you still have the candle power for either, we haven't done enough,” Bo whispers to him,a smile curling on her lips, mischief temporarily blotting out worry. She waits for a moment, a long one. Waits for him.

He sighs. “You've done more than I ever expected anyone would.” He takes one of her hands in his and holds it close. Kisses her palm before pressing it to his forehead. The skin is sweaty-slick under her touch. He takes Kenzi's hand then, murmurs a quick, “and you too. Shield-sister is the right name for you, Kenzi,” and kisses her fingertips and then presses them against the heels of his feet.

Bo doesn't know what he's doing exactly, doesn't understand the words he whispers then, something liquid and full of strange syllables, a language she never learned, but she knows the weight of a ritual, the bright cadence of Fae magic. He's here, everything he is between their hands, giving himself and all his ancient magic and wild power. An oath.

She knows somehow that it's up to her to finish this. They're both naked and she's managed to get this far only taking off her coat and boots, but that's right too somehow. She unzips her jeans and pushes them down, underwear and all, and she's already so ready that she aches before she can climb up and take him inside of herself.

She can feel him now, not just the blunt press of his cock, but the empty places where the Norn tore him open. And feeling it is enough to see where he can be healed, where she can give him back himself even while she takes him. Gives him her.

 _Claim him._ “You're mine.” It's like an orgasm just to say it, just to know that it's true. The hit of the real thing is almost an afterthought.

He nods, mouth pressed into her collarbone, the rough curls of his hair brushing her shoulder. She has him so close, just beginning to go soft inside her. “I do so swear.” And it's done.

After, she's all fuzzy with power and chi, the mix of Dyson and Kenzi thrumming through her. She barely even feels it when Kenzi rubs her down with an icy washcloth. Dyson's the one that grumbles, but it's not serious and Kenzi's laugh rings out. “Cold creek water is all they have out in the woods, dude, and you'll be sorrier if you dry sticky. Next time you sacrifice bits of yourself for Bo, maybe pick some indoor loving Fae.”

“There will be no next time,” Bo growls, but she's too worn out for there to be any threat to it, and anyway, the silly grin she's got plastered on her face would make threats ridiculous. Instead she decides to plan out exactly what kind of a collar and leash she's going to buy for her wolf to enforce the no next times rule.


End file.
